


maybe if you obeyed

by LeeMinsungie



Series: Stray Kids One Shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSMish?, Changbin is jealous, Changbin is kinky, Changbin is rude, Changbin was watching Felix, Dominant Changbin, Felix disobeyed, Felix wants to be called a good boy, Felix was crying, Felix was needy, Fingered without lube, Hair Pulling, Huge dick Seo Changbin, Kitten, Lesson Learned, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan and Seungmin, Rules, Studio Sex, They had sex inside Chan's studio, This story highkey sucks, Vibrators, and mean, blindfold, fuck buddies, handjobs, idk what to tag, jerking off, lowkey petplay, submissive Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMinsungie/pseuds/LeeMinsungie
Summary: Changbin punished Felix for not obeying what his rules are.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray Kids One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	maybe if you obeyed

**Author's Note:**

> This highkey sucks... so don't read. sksksk I just want to write something so here it is... don't expect though.

Their members would notice how Changbin and Felix got super close after the survival show. It was obvious that something’s between them but the members don’t know if it’s a sweet relationship or were they just bestfriends but in another level. They cuddle, they get cute with each other, most of the time Felix is clinging into Changbin’s arms and the elder was just letting him. They aren’t even that subtle about it.

Felix would lie if he says that he isn’t attracted to Changbin but it seems like the elder just enjoy having him as a company and a friend but no more than that… or maybe Changbin only sees him as a sex toy.

Yes. They do have sex.

It all started during that episode where Felix dared Changbin to kiss his cheeks and when they got back to the dorms, Changbin was the one who initiated to ask Felix about a no strings attached relationship… and the rest was history after Felix agreed.

At first, their relationship is just… cutesy. Cuddles, hugs, kisses on cheeks and nothing more than that… until Felix went back to the dorms alone not realizing Changbin was there… masturbating. That is where their fuck buddies relationship started.

Felix had been doing a lot of things for Changbin, they were exploring each other’s dark side and kinks. To Felix’s surprise, Changbin is a lot kinkier than what he looks like.

Changbin is the dominant of their relationship and obviously, Felix is a sub. Changbin was done making Felix wear skirts, butt plugs, vibrators, and many more. He even made Felix wear a vibrator during one of their dance practices.

God knows how hard that day was for Felix.

Changbin is kinky… but Felix couldn’t say no to what Changbin wants… I mean, who would say no to their crush?

\--

“Felix, follow me”

Felix and Seungmin was watching at the living room when Changbin suddenly showed up and gestured Felix to follow him. Being the touchy he was, of course Felix and Seungmin was cuddling on the sofa when Changbin entered and commanded him to follow him.

They went out, walking around the area until they reached Chan’s studio.

“Hyung why are we here?” Felix innocently asked Changbin as soon as they got inside the studio. Felix sat in one of the sofas without removing his stare on Changbin.

“Kitten” the elder blurted out making Felix’s eyes widen at the sudden change of tone.

Oh—Changbin only calls him kitten when he is serious or when Felix did something wrong. He was scared. Last time Changbin called him a kitten, he made him wear a butt plug in one of their fansigns. That day was also a hell for him.

“Y-yes hyung?” Felix managed to say as he stuttered.

Changbin sighed as he stood up and took something from his bag, “you know how I don’t like seeing you getting all touchy with Seungmin right?” as he gave Felix a better view of what he was holding.

The younger gulped as he saw what Changbin was holding, a vibrator.

“Y-es”  
  


“But why are you cuddling with him back in the dorms?” Changbin asked as he went near to Felix.

Felix was getting nervous as Changbin steps slowly towards him, “U-uh… Seungmin said he was sad today… and… want to watch a movie together… that’s all”

“Whatever the reasons are, I told you to lessen your skin ships with Seungmin right?” Felix nodded, “and what did you do?”

Felix didn’t answer and that’s when he felt his right cheek burning, Changbin slapped him.

“Felix… don’t you dare anger me. Talk when I’m asking you” Changbin said as he glared at Felix. “what did you do?”

Tears started to flow down his cheeks, the slap was really hard and it hurts him, but angering Changbin will lead to something more than just a slap. “I… I disobeyed”

“I should slap you every time so that you know how to talk huh?” Changbin said and laughed a little. “Stand up”

Felix immediately followed what he was asked.

“Take of everything”

And he did.

His skin was exposed, the cold air coming from the air conditioner was giving his body chills.

“All fours”

“W-where?”

“On the floor”

Felix followed everything what Changbin was saying, scared of what will happen to him if he disobeyed again. He lifted his ass up in the air as he felt a light touch.

“You still look pretty while in all fours” Felix let out a soft moan as he felt that Changbin was caressing his thighs. “So pretty, so slutty”

“H-hyung” he whined when Changbin started to poke his entrance using his fingers.

“Why kitten?” Changbin asked as he started thrusting his fingers inside Felix “Don’t you like it?”

Felix is not a virgin anymore, but getting fingered without lube still hurts. “H-hyung… it hurts..” he said as he cried, he could feel his ass getting penetrated. He could feel his insides sting a little. “hyung…”

The elder just laughed as he saw Felix’s body squirm under his touch, “Getting fingered without lube hurts right? Maybe next time don’t disobey me?”

“I won’t… hyung… please” Felix whined as he cried. In a second, Changbin’s fingers are no longer inside him. He managed to take breathe which he didn’t know he was holding.

Felix thought Changbin was done but then he could feel something being inserted in his ass… it was bigger than Changbin’s fingers.

“Ahh hyung!” he shouted because of the pain.

Changbin just inserted the vibrator up on his ass without using a lube.

He couldn’t breathe, the pain in his ass was creeping up. He could feel his ass hole throbbing. He cried again. He couldn’t handle it. Changbin had always prepped him before inserting something inside him but now, it’s a whole new experience for him.

“What’s my number one rule again Felix?” Changbin asked him as he pressed the remote control, turning on the vibrator.

Felix whined as soon as the pleasure hits him, “Hnng… num-number one rule… obey… you…” he stuttered, feeling the shortness of his breathe as the pleasure in between his legs creeps in.

“Then you should’ve known to follow that rule right? Considering it’s my number one” Changbin said, “Face on the floor, hands on your back”

Despite being overwhelmed by the pleasure, Felix did what was asked. He let his face get in contact with the floor and placed his hands on his back. He could feel Changbin tying him up.

“Hyung…” he whispered, surrendering, letting Changbin do what he wants to his body.

“This is one of your punishment kitten. Hold your cum for the whole thirty minutes. If you do… I’ll give you what you want, if not… then be it” he heard him said. He suddenly felt a hard pull on his hair “a—ouch”

“I know how you like doing everything in darkness so let’s give you what you want” Changbin said as he blindfolded Felix.

Felix’s breathe went even deeper and faster. The fact that he was tied up and blindfolded was turning him on so bad… but he couldn’t cum, Changbin doesn’t want him to. He could feel the vibrations going up.

“Uh… hyung… fuck. Fuck please…” he cried, the blindfold getting wet as he cried harder because of the sensation inside his ass.

“I’ll be out and will come back in thirty minutes, if I see you making a mess… ready yourself” Changbin said as he walked towards the door

“Hyung? Please… I’ll be good… don’t leave me… please… I need you” Felix cried out, trying to turn his head towards the door. “Please… hyung… help… me”

“Be a good boy and do what I was saying” Changbin opened the door and there was a moment of silence before he closed it again.

Felix cried harder as he received the vibrations. The studio was soundproof and he could shout whatever he wants.

“Hyung… ahh.. fuck” Felix moaned, “hngg Changbin hyung… fuck me… I need you”

Despite being overwhelmed with how fast the vibrations he was receiving, he was still crying… he wants Changbin to touch him, he wants Changbin and Changbin only.

“Hyung… ahh… shit… fuck…” he said

He started to dry hump the carpeted floor, the carpet giving frictions on his dick… it was hurting but he couldn’t care less. The vibrations wasn’t enough to satisfy him, he wants more.

“Hngg…. Changbin hyung… please… hmmpff…” he moaned louder “Ahh! Fuck!... please!” he shouted.

Felix thougt he was alone, he though Changbin left.

But he didn’t.

The whole time Felix was doing something naughty, Changbin could see it. The way he shout for his name, dry hump the floor, Changbin saw everything. He smiled as he saw how Felix look, crying and being a mess.

“Fuck! Changbin hyung… ugh… shit…” Felix could feel his orgasm coming up but Changbin isn’t still back. “I’m cumming… fuck… Ch-changbin hyung… will get mad.” He cried out, forcing himself to calm and not get close.

Changbin stood up and went near Felix, “I think you finally learned your lesson kitten”

“C-changbin hyung?” Felix asked, he could feel Changbin taking off the vibrator out of his ass. His hole felt empty, he cried. “Hyung.. please, I’m sorry.. I will not do it again… fuck me please”

Changbin untied him and took off his blindfold. He could clearly see how messy Felix is, his sweat and tears flowing down on his face despite the room being air conditioned.

“I was just making sure you finally learned your lesson and always obey me” He said as he placed a kiss on the younger’s lips. “but do you really?”

“Yes! Please hyung… I’ve learned my lesson.. please… fuck me… fuck me hard… fuck me the way you want. Hyung please im begging” Felix was saying so many things which made Changbin laugh “Hyung… use me please”

“Okay kitten. Since you asked nicely” Changbin said as he gave Felix a deep kiss. Their tongue was fighting, Felix was answering the kisses aggressively, as if he was longing for it.

Strings of drools came out of their mouth when they parted. “Please hyung… fuck me… I need your cock right now”

“Feisty” Changbin laughed as he took off his pants, revealing his hard on “Kitten you don’t know how hard it is for me to just watch you on the floor with your ass high up in the air and wiggling”

Felix’s mind was blocked with thoughts, the only thing he needs now is Changbin’s dick. He immediately went back to his old position, his face touching the floor and his ass high in the air. “Please… fuck me”

The elder looked around but didn’t find any lube to use so he used his spit and covered his cock with it, “I’m coming in” he said as he thrusted inside Felix

“Hyung!” Felix shouted as soon as he felt Changbin’s cock in him. “Fu-fuck”

“Isn’t it nice?” he said as he spanked Felix “You should’ve gotten this earlier if you obeyed me” he said as he spanked his ass again.

“H-hyung.. please… hnng… fuck me harder” Felix pleaded.

“You think you deserve to get fucked the way you want?”

“Yes! Yes please… I’ll be a good boy… good boy for hyung… please.. hmpff” Felix said.

Changbin flipped Felix around without removing his cock, making the younger face him as he fucks him. “You? A good boy? I don’t think Felix” he said as he wrapped his hand around Felix’s cock.

“Da-damn… please… hyung don’t I’m gonna cum… ahh” Felix cried out.

“Then cum for me sweetie, but make sure you’re ready for a second because I’m not even close” Changbin said as he stroked Felix’s dick faster.

“Hng… I’m… I’m cumming!” Felix said, not knowing where to face, until he reached his first orgasm, his legs were shaking but Changbin kept on fucking him “Fu-ck… shit… hyung… that’s so good”

“Here? You want me to hit you here?” Changbin asked as he finally got his prostate “Fuck you feels good Felix”

“Hyung… call me kitten… hnnggg… fuck… there… you’re so huge… fuck”

Changbin’s fingers crawled upwards, meeting Felix’s mouth. Felix knew what he wants so he opened his mouth and let Changbin’s fingers explore it.

“Fuck you’re a slut… my slut… so good for me right Felix?” Changbin fastened his pace.

With fingers on his mouth, Felix just managed to hum and nod as an answer as he closed his eyes and let the pleasure hits him.

“Fuck.. so tight… I love fucking you” Changbin said as he could already feel him coming.

“Hyung… please… faster… I’m almost there again… hmppff” Felix reached for Changbin’s arms and pulled him closer as he gave him a kiss.

Felix was moaning in between their kisses, more when Changbin really went fast.

“Fuck… I’m almost there kitten” Changbin said

“Cum with me hyung..” Felix whispered

In a few thrusts, Changbin fucked deeper and released his cum inside Felix. His legs were shaking but he could feel him shooting inside his ass. Felix also reached his second orgasm when he felt Changbin’s liquid was already inside him.

“We made a mess” Changbin whispered in Felix’s ears which earned him a chuckle.

“Chan hyung would understand” Felix just said and wrapped his arms around Changbin’s neck. “Don’t get jealous with Seungmin please.”  
  


“Hmm?”

“He’s in a relationship with Chan hyung”

“Oh really? Chan didn’t tell me?” Changbin’s eyes widened with what he heard.

“Now you know” Felix said as he placed a soft kiss in the elder’s shoulder “So don’t get jealous and punish me like that…”

“Let’s see kitten… or maybe just don’t disobey my orders so you won’t get punished right?” Changbin said as he stood up.

“Well… in some point… I like your punishments so no assurance” Felix laughed before standing up. He looked at the floor “Oh… we really do made a mess… Chan will get angry”

“Chan hyung would understand”

“Hey! That’s what I said earlier?!”

\--


End file.
